


whispers in the white wind

by bunivy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, nabrina, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunivy/pseuds/bunivy
Summary: Nick had no one to knit him scarves and Sabrina didn’t mind sharing.(a collection of tumblr winter fluff prompts.)
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. sharing a long scarf

**Author's Note:**

> the original prompt post can be found [here.](https://hiissingwastes-blog.tumblr.com/post/167628265776/in-case-youre-considering-writing-cute-winter)
> 
> you can also follow me on [tumblr](https://bunivys.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!

* * *

Sabrina stepped out onto the Academy steps, the frigid air sweeping back her curls and sending a shiver down her spine. Winter had hit Greendale hard, cleansing the land of all that it had endured that year—from Devils to Terrors to other Hellish beasts, their little town had seen it all.

She tightened her jacket around her and started down the steps, spotting Nick sitting on the stone railing. A sigh of relief left her at the sight of him. Sometimes, she still worried that he might disappear again. It seemed Hell had left its mark on everyone.

“There you are,” she said, stirring his attention away from the book he had in his hand. He gave her a bashful smile when he realized he’d been caught, sitting up slightly as she approached him. “I got worried there thinking you might have disappeared.”

“No,” Nick said, “just wanted to get away for a moment.”

She nodded in understanding, hopping down the rest of the stairs and onto the railing beside him. He made room for her, tucking away the book and sliding an arm around her shoulders so that she was slotted against him, her legs draped over his lap. Inside the Academy, the annual celebration to welcome in the New Year raged on, witches and warlocks sipping on wine and letting loose before they filed out to dance underneath the moon at the strike of midnight. Sometimes, it was too much and Nick wanted to get away from it all. Sabrina always knew where to find him.

Nick leaned in to kiss her and she gasped at the coldness of his lips. “You’re freezing, Nick,” she said, pulling back enough to see that his olive skin had flushed pink along his cheeks and nose.

“I’m not,” he attempted, but she took his hands into hers and gave him a pointed look when she realized they were just as cold. “Okay, I am, but I don’t really want to go back in yet. It’s so…loud.”

“We’re got a few more hours until we head out into the woods,” Sabrina told him, kissing his knuckles and then again on the lips. She let him go to undo her scarf, a thick red thing Hilda had woven her for when she was a little girl and charmed so that it kept her warm even in the coldest of winters. Nick had no one to knit him scarves and Sabrina didn’t mind sharing. Carefully, she tucked the scarf around the pair of them, hearing Nick sigh beside her when he was pulled into the warmth it provided. His body seemed to melt against hers. “Let’s stay here for a little longer, then. Crack open that book, Scratch.”

They had a Coven to join, and rituals to complete before midnight, but for now, it could be just the two of them, wrapped up in a scarf knitted with love—one her auntie had purposefully made big enough to share.

* * *


	2. who peeks at their presents early and tries to hide the evidence and who actually loves the anticipation and wondering?

* * *

Sabrina slipped her finger beneath the fold in the wrapping paper, tongue poking out between her lips as she carefully tried to peel back the tape holding the gift shut without tearing the delicate material. “Shoot,” she grumbled under her breath when the tape peeled away some of the shimmery gold overlay, leaving behind an obvious blemish that Sabrina would now have to figure out how to patch up with magic.

“What are you doing?” a voice asked behind her, startling Sabrina enough that she jumped and snagged her hair in the branches of the Yule tree she had been ducking under. 

“Checking for toys,” Sabrina lied as she shoved the gift away, pretending she had been looking beneath it instead of blatantly trying to deduce its contents. She sat up on her knees and smiled innocently at Nick, who did not appear convinced in the slightest. “You know how Salem likes to hide his mice underneath the tree. I don’t want him ruining the gifts when he comes looking for them again.”

“Right,” her boyfriend said.

Ever since Sabrina had brought the idea up to Nick to partake in a mixed celebration of sorts—witch’s Yule and mortal Christmas—in their new home that year, he had taken to the rules very seriously. Hilda had always gone against Zelda’s stern contempt for the mortal holiday and allowed Sabrina to have both, so she only thought it would be right to continue that very tradition in their own little family, which still only consisted of her, Nick, and Salem, but was set to grow in the coming years. Nick himself had seemed excited to embrace the holidays, but if she knew he was going to be this strict with the way it was handled, she might have reconsidered the entire idea.

Sabrina cleared her throat and stuck a hand behind her back, procuring one of Salem’s little red and green holiday mice in her palm. She brought it out to show Nick. “I am. See?”

Salem yowled beside Nick, ratting her out and letting Nick know he had hidden that particular mouse beneath the couch hours earlier. Sabrina glared at the cat. “Traitor. You’re supposed to _my_ familiar.”

Nick had broken out into a smile the second Salem tattled on her, and it only grew as they bickered back and forth, with Salem threatening to knock over every single ornament on the tree if she continued to blame him for her own impatience. Nick cut them off by picking up Salem and unexpectedly tossing him over his shoulder, the cat’s huffing gradually calming down as Nick scratched behind his ear. 

“You know you aren’t supposed to open those yet. Am I going to have to hide them until the morning?” Nick asked, coming over to kneel in front of Sabrina, kissing her sweetly on her still pouted lips. Salem hopped off his shoulder, taking his mouse back from Sabrina before bounding off down the hallway with it.

“You are worse than Hilda,” Sabrina replied. “At least she let me open one early.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Nick asked her, his voice brightening as he went on, “the wonder? The anticipation?”

“Hecate help the witch who has to deal with you…” Sabrina sighed, knowing full well that witch was her, and that she would willingly deal with him and his over-enthusiasm for mortal Christmas for years and years to come.

“Rules are rules, Spellman.” Nick winked at her. “They are to be followed unless you’d like to end up on the naughty list next year, which I assure you, I can make happen.” The smile he gave her was wolfish, laced with a threat only she understood as he tackled her back onto the floor beside the tree, kissing her again under the twinkling lights. She pulled him in, and as Nick trailed his lips down her neck, distracted, she peeked over at the gift again, wondering what on Earth could fit into a box as tiny as it. 

Her head fell back and she sighed when Nick found the spot on her neck that drove her wild, presents and Yule and Christmas all quickly fading from her mind as soon as he got to work.

She would find out the next morning that the gift itself was merely an empty box, small enough to fit in her palm, and in the midst of her confusion, she would look up to see Nick kneeling before her in mortal fashion, bashful and ready slide a ring onto her finger.

* * *


	3. you took me on a cut-your-own-christmas-tree-farm date & holy frick you make a cute lumberjack I WAS UNPREPARED

* * *

Sabrina had been entirely shocked when Nick suggested to her aunties that he and Sabrina be in charge of procuring a Yule tree for the upcoming Winter Solstice, which would be his first with the Spellmans. Zelda generally had it conjured, and when Hilda began dating Cee, the pair of them would go and hunt one down together in what Zelda loathingly titled ‘a petty and useless mortal affair’ but Sabrina found utterly romantic.

She had never thought her _warlock_ boyfriend would be whisking her away on a date to a Christmas tree farm a little ways outside of Greendale, and eagerly, at that.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sabrina asked as she followed him down the mortuary’s now snow-dusted pathway. “I mean, it’s a lot of work picking the perfect tree and bringing it home. We could just conjure one and it would be exactly as we wanted it.”

“And miss out on spending some quality alone time with my girlfriend?” Nick asked, giving her hair a little playful tug. “Babe, I want to do this.”

Sabrina paused walking to look at him, a shy smile forming on her red lips. “Really?”

“Yes,” Nick assured her and she nearly tackled him when she jumped up to kiss him. It still surprised her, even though Nick constantly reminded her that he loved her mortal side just as much as her witch side, that he genuinely seemed interested in everyday mortal activities. He lifted her up and off her feet, kissing her several times over before he pulled back to smile at her. “Come on, we have a date to get to.”

At the edge of the Spellman yard, Sabrina teleported them just outside the tree farm she knew wasn’t too far from Greendale. Once, she had gone out with Roz and her father on their annual tree hunt, but it was nothing like the rush that came with going out and picking their _own_ tree.

They stopped to get a saw at the front, then Sabrina took him by the hand and excitedly tugged him along to a stand that sold hot drinks. Once they had their hot chocolates in hand, they moved on, hand in hand as they surveyed the trees scattered about, Nick listening on as she rambled, kissing the back of her hand every now and then.

“That one’s too skinny,” Sabrina declared when they passed one with sparse branches. “That one’s a little short but oh—!” She gasped and ran off ahead, stopping before a tree that was several feet taller than her and just fluffy enough to fit perfectly in the mortuary’s living room. “This one, Nick, _look!”_

He hadn’t moved from where she’d left him, a wide smile spread across his face as he watched her fondle and examine the tree, mumbling to herself and nearly spilling her drink in excitement. It made Sabrina smile, too, given that she still remembered the days Nick hadn’t been himself, when his smiles had been few and far between. Now they grew, little by little every day, as Nick slowly found his footing once again. He didn’t push her away anymore. Instead, he let her hold his hand the way he had done for her.

“You got yourself a tree, Spellman,” he said, coming up beside her. “You’re going to have to help me figure out how to do this though.”

“What do you mean?” Sabrina wondered. She assumed they’d only picked up the saw as to appear normal, but that they would use magic to get the tree down when it came to it. 

“I mean, I don’t want to saw my fingers off, so you’ll need to stand by.”

“You’re cutting it?”

“Uh, yeah?” Nick looked confused, his gaze faltering back to the saw in his hand as though he had miscalculated something. Sabrina could only imagine the amount of time he’d spent preparing ahead of time to make sure things went smoothly, to make sure she enjoyed herself and he did things right. “Did I research that right? Is that not what mortals do?”

“I mean, yeah, but…I thought we’d, I don’t know, use a _spell_ or something.”

“But that’s not how the mortals do it,” Nick told her, shrugging out of his jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his sweater until they sat at his elbows. Sabrina’s eyes drifted down his arms, brows rising as she watched him take on the task of cutting down the tree. He looked incredibly adorable as he stood mentally sorting out exactly how he wanted to go about it, his dark brows furrowed, his fingers in his hair. 

Eventually, he took the saw to the base of the tree and started.

“Oh,” Sabrina gasped quietly, surging forward to hold the tree while he worked, intent to catch it when it fell back. “You’re just going for it.”

“Was I supposed to wait until you were done ogling?” Nick teased and Sabrina blushed, having not realized she’d stared hard enough for him to notice.

Whatever response Sabrina had attempted to shoot back at him died in her throat, completely lost and forgotten as she watched Nick work–the sinews in his shoulders moving, bared arms flexing. She couldn’t see his face, but she could bet he was wearing that same look of concentration he donned whenever he was deep in his studies or performing spellwork.

“Hecate help me, this is a lot harder than I thought,” Nick huffed, hidden by the branches of the tree.

“Well, just take it slow,” Sabrina suggested.

“Yeah, I bet that’s what you want,” Nick said, his tone teasing. She could tell he was smiling from his voice alone. “A show.”

“I want you with all ten of your fingers.”

“Got it,” he finally said and with his help, they caught the tree when it started to lean and set it carefully down. Nick wiped off the hint of sweat that had appeared along his brow and Sabrina blushed when he winked at her after catching her staring a second time. It was wild how he still managed to draw a reaction out of her, even though she was used to his flirting by now. “And I even kept all those fingers you like.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the innuendo. She traced her hand up his chest, slipping her fingers into the fabric of his sweater and tugging him gently toward her.

“Come here, you relentless flirt.” She kissed him once to let him know she loved him, and a second time to show she meant it. With her lips still brushing his, she whispered, “You make an adorable lumberjack.”

“Thank you,” Nick said, sounding mostly flattered and only a little bit confused by her compliment. 

“We should probably take this thing home so Zelda can make sure its fit for the mortuary and we can start decorating,” Sabrina suggested, noting the way Nick’s eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of ‘home.’ “But before all of that, I’ve got a few other things in mind for us.”

“And _I’m_ the relentless flirt?” Nick teased right before she drew him in for another kiss, the curve of her smile pressing into his. He slid his arms around her and tucked her snuggly against him.

Home could wait a little longer.

* * *


	4. i said UGLY christmas sweaters not nsfw christmas sweaters, we can NOT wear these, my boss will kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a random mortal au.

* * *

“Nick!” Sabrina called as she bounded up the mortuary’s stairway, the front door shutting behind her, heels hanging by their straps in her hands. “Did you get the sweaters like I asked?”

The annual Christmas festival was being held in Greendale’s city park at the very center of the downtown district. It was a small patch of green set in between the buildings, and, as of that morning, it had been crammed full of various food and art booths, set to sell Christmas trinkets and last-minute gifts, as well as handmade decor like wreaths and ornaments. Hilda herself was going to be there selling her famous Christmas cookies. 

More importantly, Sabrina had been in charge of organizing it, answering directly to the town’s Mayor. She was set to take the stage and introduce the event that evening, and her nerves had been on edge since the second she had woken up. Nick had offered her several extra kisses on her way out that morning, letting her know that if she needed anything to text him. Halfway through the day, it had dawned on her that she’d forgotten to order a set of ugly Christmas sweaters for them to wear to the event and had tasked him with taking care of it.

“Of course,” Nick said, the door to her room swinging wide open to reveal him. “I literally only had one job, and I did it.”

“Oh, thank God.” She followed him into the room. “Let me see what you got.”

Across her bed were randomly splayed Christmas sweaters and as Sabrina glanced over them, her eyes shot wide open. She had requested ugly sweaters, things covered in tinsel and pom-poms and stupid, harmless phrases, but definitely not this.

“Nick,” Sabrina squawked, “are you freaking serious?” Nick looked entirely too innocent as she lifted up one of the sweaters, holding it up to her chest so that it faced him. Along the front of it, in bold, sparkly text in varying Christmas colors, it read: _Unwrap me for a naughty surprise._

“What?” Nick replied, pressing his lips together in order to keep a straight face. “You don’t have to pick that one, there are plenty to choose from.” He motioned toward the pile.

“Oh, really?” Sabrina grabbed for another, her voice tight as she picked up a green sweater with a string of battery-operated lights attached to the front. “You mean like this one that says: _‘Please turn me on.’_ Or wait, maybe—” she tossed that one at him, pausing only long enough to hold up a different one with a winking Santa on it, _“—‘Ask your mom if I’m real?’”_ Her voice rose in pitch as she read it out, ringing deep with disbelief and utter shock at the thought that a sweater like that could even _exist_.

_“’Jingle my bells’?”_ Sabrina nearly shouted a second later.

Nick chuckled.

“This isn’t _funny!_ You’ve lost your goddamned mind, Nicholas!” She was frowning, and she thought one of her eyes might have been twitching from anger. Ambrose came sauntering in, drawn in by the volume of her voice ringing through the house. 

“What’s going on?” Ambrose asked. “I’m pretty sure the neighbors can hear you, and they’re all dead.”

Sabrina’s face lit up bright red, ready to snap at him, too. Before she could, Nick went on to casually say, “We’re picking between Christmas sweaters. It’s between those or—” he picked up the last one, held it up against his chest that time, and read out, _“‘Santa’s favorite ho’”_

“Ooh,” Ambrose sang. “I’ll take that one, please!”

“I hate you both,” Sabrina seethed. “This is _not_ what I _asked_ for and you—” She turned to look at Nick, who immediately straightened up and played serious again, even though he had nearly dissolved into laughter with Ambrose a split second earlier. “You—you—”

“Babe,” Nick cut in.

“Do not interrupt me, or so help you God and Satan himself, Nicholas, your soul will forever be tied to the morgue below because I am going to—” She stopped herself, shut her eyes for a few moments, and forced herself to breathe deeply as the reality of the situation slowly dawned on her. There wasn’t enough time to go back to the store. All of them were closed for the evening in anticipation of the festival. She was going to be laughed at forever. “The mayor is going to be there. I’m presenting this stupid event and I have to come in as _‘Santa’s favorite ho?_ ’ Are you _serious?”_

“That title’s actually taken—” Ambrose interrupted. He shut up quickly when Sabrina shot him a pointed look.

Nick set his hands carefully on her shoulders. “Babe, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking—”

“No shit!”

“I wasn’t thinking it would it would turn into this, Sabrina, I knew you were stressed and I just wanted to make you laugh. Look.” He held up his hands as she tried to barge in with another sentence. “I didn’t show you this one yet.” Nick picked up the last sweater, a little red one she hadn’t noticed had been tossed over her headboard. It had a black cat on the front, similar to Salem, with text that read, _‘Meowy Christmas!’_ across the top.

“Oh,” Sabrina exhaled, her anger dialing back several notches suddenly, leaving a small pout on her face instead. “I—Oh. Okay, well, that one works. I guess.”

“I’m so sorry, Sabrina, I was hoping you would laugh.” He held out his arms tentatively. “Come here?”

Sabrina begrudgingly walked into his embrace, and Nick draped his arms around her, rubbing a hand up and down her back. He kissed her hair, her forehead, any part of her he could reach, repeating how sorry he was. 

“Whatever,” Sabrina grumbled, not quite ready to admit that in hindsight, it had been sort of funny. At the very least, she understood that Nick had only tried to cheer her up, even if she was still a little peeved.

“Forgive me?” Nick asked sheepishly. “I might not Santa’s favorite ho, but I could still be yours?”

Sabrina rolled her eyes and took the cat sweater from him, pulling away so that she could off and change before he actually made her laugh with one of his stupid jokes. She was certain they were running late by now, too. “I’m divorcing you,” she announced on her way.

“But we’re not married,” Nick replied, suddenly a little nervous himself.

“Well, consider it never happening now.” 

“Sabrina, wait—”

The door to her bathroom shut, but he briefly saw the corner of her smirk before it was gone.

Ambrose, who had already donned his sweater, shrugged and said, “You can sleep in my room tonight.”

* * *


	5. what made you think that putting a holiday sweater on our CAT was a good idea?

* * *

Nick swung open the door to the small cottage he and Sabrina had purchased—a fixer-upper they were slowly patching up together—and stopped in the hallway, suspicion welling up within him when he noticed the garland haphazardly lining the length of the hallway. Candles from the nearby entry-way table were toppled over, some in several pieces. 

“Sabrina?” Nick asked, waving a hand over the fallen decor as he entered, using a spell alongside it to float all of the items back into place. “Why does it look like we had a break-in?” If they hadn’t actually alarmed the place with magic, he might have been a little worried.

“Oh, great, you’re home.” Sabrina’s head popped out of the nearby living space, curls a mess, her headband hanging lopsided. “A little help?”

Nick winced when a deep, Hellish sound rumbled out of the room, the walls shaking from the force of it. It was followed by a loud hiss. “What are you doing to Salem?” he asked.

When he entered, he saw the goblin as a cat for a split second, Sabrina pinning him down in an attempt to dress him in a green and gold striped sweater, before he dissolved into smoke and slipped through her fingers. 

“I wanted to take family photos. I got matching sweaters for all of us, and this one refuses to wear his!”

Salem growled, the sound stirring through the entire room now that he wasn’t bound to his cat form.

“Salem!” Sabrina shrieked. “Why are you being so difficult!”

_Several centuries I have wandered this Earth as a descendent of Hell, a creature of the night,_ Salem’s voice echoed, Nick chuckling at his dramatics while Sabrina only sighed, having already spent several hours listening to him. _And you wish you cage me in a garment fit only for the lowest of the Dark Lord’s jesters. Am I a fool to you?_

“Cut the crap, Salem,” Sabrina said. “Just put the damn sweater on, and stop bringing my father into this.”

_I refuse._

“Salem,” Nick said, procuring a small bag from the pocket of his jacket and giving it a shake. The vast cloud of darkness hanging in their living room suddenly turned its attention on him. When Nick gave it another shake, Salem swirled through the air, a shadow with long, ghoulish limbs, and landed in his arms as a cat once more. 

Sabrina glared at him when he began to purr.

_Nicholas,_ the familiar greeted, his voice back to its usual volume, _Are those my preferred tuna delicacies? My fishies?_

“Yes,” came Nick’s response. “I picked them up on the way home, just for you.”

Salem pawed at the bag, bumping his cheek into it. _Open it now. I may be the product of nightmares, but I lack thumbs._

“I will, but you have to promise you’ll put on your sweater. Just long enough to get our photos. Okay?”

Salem pondered the offer for a moment, then deemed it fair and gobbled up several treats before hopping away to clean himself on the couch.

_You should not make deals with ghouls, warlock,_ Salem reminded Nick while he licked the tuna crumbs off his whiskers. _Lucky for you I am fair._

Sabrina shook her head and brought the sweater back out, Salem allowing her to dress him that time. She gave him a scritch behind his ear. “See, it’s not so bad. You look dashing, Salem.”

The now sated beast rolled over to expose his fluffy belly and Sabrina gave in, scratching until he purred and started to doze off. Nick joined them on the couch and leaned in to kiss Sabrina in greeting.

“So,” Nick said, sounding intrigued. “Family photos?”

“Of course,” Sabrina replied with a warm smile. “That’s what we are, aren’t we? The aunties will want some too when we join them for Yule dinner, so I hope you’re prepared for that.”

Nick leaned back into the couch, warmth flooding his chest as Sabrina moved to lay her head on his shoulder. Unlike Salem, he wasn’t going to complain.

* * *


	6. ice skating dates and which one’s kinda unstable and clinging cutely to the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a mortal au I had hinted at on my tumblr in this [post.](https://bunivys.tumblr.com/post/628014323490603009/hey-guys-yesterday-i-mentioned-a-little-poll-to)

* * *

The ice rink had popped up in the center of the city, and Sabrina was not going to waste the chance to bring Nick Scratch into her world. Fresh out of her cast, her doctor had sternly recommended she stay off the ice, and when Sabrina had pressed, he’d settled on allowing it, so long as she didn’t perform any crazy jumps or spins.

And while Sabrina had yet to hit the training rink with Ambrose, she figured a spin around the town’s public ice rink wouldn’t hurt. Plus, it was an excuse to drag Nick out. With just a little bit of convincing, he had agreed to join her. 

After spending some time exploring the holiday decor nearby, and grabbing a hot chocolate to warm up, they were finally lacing up their skates and heading out to the rink.

“Is it too late to admit that I’ve never done this?” Nick asked as she laced her arm around his in an effort to keep him upright as they padded over to the rink’s entrance. “I’ve never even gone roller skating—Sabrina, oh—” He gasped and grabbed the side of the rink when his feet hit the ice and he nearly slipped. Sabrina giggled when he cleared his throat and pretended to play off being embarrassed. 

“It’s never too late to learn,” Sabrina told him. “Besides, it’s easy. You just need to get the hang of it.”

“Easy for you. You’ve been skating since you were…”

“Since I could walk,” Sabrina supplied.

“And I’ve been walking since I could walk. On stable ground.”

Sabrina giggled and shook head at his dramatics. Nick grinned, his arm around her shoulders as she led them out, staying close to the wall for the time being. 

“So, just hold on to me, alright? I’ll get you started.” They began slow, with him skating pretty much right up against her, until she slowly extracted herself and left him with just her hand. She had to laugh at Nick’s posture—his arms wide out for balance, his knees bent, and his upper body hanging slightly forward. “I’m sorry,” Sabrina said. “I don’t mean to laugh, it’s just that…you remind me of the toddlers that show up to the rink.”

“Gee, thanks,” Nick said with a faint chuckle. 

She slipped her fingers out of his and went on ahead so that she was skating backward in front of him, her hands out, ready to catch him should he fall.

“You’re doing great, Nick.” 

“Those kids are skating circles around me,” Nick said, but he was wearing a smile as he watched her. “This is like nothing for you, huh?”

Sabrina shrugged shyly. “Wanna see something? Hang out here.”

“Don’t have a choice,” Nick joked, while she spun back around and went off ahead, picking up speed as she skated around a few other people moving at a leisurely pace. The skates that were provided at the rink weren’t as well taken care of as hers, but she could make due. 

She was aware of Nick’s eyes on her as she passed him on the rink again, and then, she lifted her leg and started to spin, closing her eyes as the cool air moved through her hair and welcomed her home. Her heart ached as she pulled off a perfect camel spin. She really had missed skating.

Back on both feet again, and with a round of applause from the nearby skaters, Sabrina returned to Nick with a little blush blooming across her cheeks. Nick’s expression was one of pure wonder. Slowly, he started to open his mouth to say something, but he stumbled on his skates and fell forward, Sabrina rushing up to catch him. They stumbled slightly, but she managed to keep him upright, unable to stop herself from laughing when he clung desperately to her.

“Sabrina, that was—” he began, “you were—you…you’d better not let go or I’m going to fall on my ass.”

Sabrina smiled wide and held him for a few more moments while he collected himself, warmth fluttering through her chest. She slotted herself at his side again once he was stable, his arm settling around her shoulders again.

“What do you say? A few more times around the rink? I’ll keep you up.”

Nick grinned, the cool winter air having flushed his cheeks a soft shade of pink. “Lead the way, Spellman.”

* * *


	7. cafeteria tray/cardboard sheet sledding aka how to kiss your datefriend in a snowdrift bc you’re idiots and went flying into one

* * *

Winter fell over Greendale like a blanket. Sabrina woke that morning to find all the color had drained out of the yard, replaced instead with a sheet of snow, shimmery under the light of the sun, and as thick as the frosting Hilda generously smothered on her cakes. She had stared out of her window for several minutes, taking it in, before she decided to wake the still snoozing warlock in her bed.

“Nick, it snowed!”

“That’s wild, babe,” Nick said unenthusiastically from underneath the heavy quilt on her bed, his curls disappearing as he dug further into the bed. 

Her lips fell into a pout and she spun away from the window, charging for the bed. He made an ‘oof’ sound when she collided with him. 

“Why aren’t you excited?” she asked, peeling back the quilt enough to see his face. He opened one eye to look at her.

“It happens every year, Spellman, it’s not exactly news. An old toad in a cauldron, as they say,” Nick mumbled. He lifted the quilt, and before she could react, he had her wrapped up in it with him, back pressed up against his chest with him pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “And more importantly: it’ll be there when we wake up.”

“Don’t be a Scrooge, Nick.”

“I don’t know what a ‘Scrooge’ is, so I can’t be insulted,” he explained smugly.

Sabrina would not have the first snow of the winter be ruined by her boyfriend’s love of sleeping in, so did what she was certain would wake him up: she wiggled back, her backside bumping up against him. She wasn’t surprised to find what she did waiting for her, and Nick nearly jumped at the action.

“Woah, Spellman,” he croaked, his arm pulling her back in so that she was snug right up against him. She felt him grin against her neck, the hint of teeth against her skin sending a warm shiver down her spine. “If that’s what you wanted, you should’ve just told me.”

Sabrina turned in his arms and faced him, her smile devilish. “Great, you’re awake. Let’s get out of bed.”

Nick’s grin fell away into a look of betrayal. It only made Sabrina’s smile grow. She kissed him quickly on the lips, slipped away from him when he chased after her, and ran off toward her closet to get dressed. 

“If I come out and you aren’t dressed, I’m going to spell an outfit onto you, and you won’t like what I pick.”

The last time Sabrina did that, Nick ended up in Ambrose’s purple ‘Aloha from Hell’ top, so he sighed and got up, not wanting a replay. He still had his room back at the Academy for his things, but given how many nights out of the week he tended to stay over at the mortuary—not at all to his displeasure, of course—Sabrina had given him some space among her own clothing to store some of his. No one had ever welcomed Nick like that before, and it had taken him some time to fully come to terms that he was welcome there, at the Spellman home, with her.

After layering up, Sabrina tugged him down the stairway, excitement ringing in each step she took. She was practically bouncing down the steps, wrapped up in a burnt orange sweater and thick jacket, while he descended wearing his usual dark attire, trailing her like a grumpy shadow.

At the bottom of the stairs, Ambrose was already waiting for them, Hilda fussing over him as she wrapped a newly knitted scarf around his neck. She gave his head a pat and greeted Nick and Sabrina, while Ambrose grinned and held up a thick sheet of cardboard. Sabrina instantly brightened at the sight of it, Nick oozing confusion beside her.

“Come on, it’s tradition!” Sabrina squeaked in elation before she tugged him out through the front door, Ambrose already way ahead of them. 

“What is going on?” Nick asked.

Ambrose answered, “You’re about to have the time of your life, Scratch. Come see how us Spellmans welcome in the winter.”

With a brow raised, he watched as Ambrose took one of two sheets of cardboard and raced out into the snow, tracking footprints through it as he did. His confusion shifted into shock as Ambrose headed for the somewhat steep slope headed toward the woods and slid, belly side down, onto the cardboard. Then he was gone, sliding down the hill with a holler of joy.

“Why?” was all Nick asked.

“Because it’s fun,” Sabrina answered, slipping her hand into his. “Come on, you can ride with me your first time.”

That was how Nick ended up seated behind her on the other sheet of cardboard, staring down the slope of the hill in curiosity, and a hint of fear. The Spellmans were truly a wonder, he thought. He understood mortals doing odd things, given they lacked magic, but the Spellmans—Ambrose and Sabrina, more specifically—did odd things because they were fun. 

Sabrina pushed off and then they were moving, and Nick didn’t have much time to consider anything else. 

As they slid down the hill, her hair tickling his nose, he smiled, because, surprisingly, he actually was having fun. However, when he looked past Sabrina’s head, he noticed they weren’t slowing down, despite approaching a large snowdrift.

“Um, Spellman—”

“Hang on, Nick,” she shouted back over the wind. “These things don’t exactly have brakes so you’ll just have to—”

Her sentence was cut short as they collided, rolling over each other as they landed. Sabrina ended up on top of him, the back of Nick’s head resting several inches into the snow. They looked at each other for a moment, both slightly dazed, before they started to laugh. Nick wondered if he had ever laughed so hard, even covered in snow as he was.

Sabrina was moving, crawling up his body from her awkward position. “Remember my first winter at the Academy?” she asked. “You walked me one morning, and we ran through the snow. I told you I was looking for someone special.”

Nick’s cheeks stung and his stomach hurt from how hard they had laughed. He said, “And I told you that I was looking to be special, that I would stick around, just in case.”

“I love that memory,” Sabrina said through her smile. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, Spellman,” he replied, cupping her cheek. She leaned down, pressing her cold lips against his. They faintly heard Ambrose calling for them from somewhere in the yard and then Prudence’s judgemental tone as she sulked out of the house, but neither of them moved, too caught up in one another. Once, Nick had no one to welcome him in from the cold. Now, he had several people and one very special one. 

“Come on,” Sabrina said when they finally drew apart. “I can hear Ambrose trying to talk Prudence into sledding with us, and I want to watch her cut off his head.”

* * *


End file.
